


merde, il pleut

by gabilliam (vvhymack)



Category: Bandom, Cobra Starship, The Academy Is...
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 11:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2770940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vvhymack/pseuds/gabilliam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When he left the house that day, it was to clear skies and a shining sun. By the time he'd set up, the clouds were gathering but Gabe wasn't averse to a little rain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	merde, il pleut

Busking was fun most of the time. Gabe was talented and charming enough to draw a crowd and he didn't really do it much, so the crowd never got too used to him. He mostly did it for the hell of it and the extra money helped. So every now and then, he'd set up a stool and pick up his guitar and sing. He never strayed out of campus, leaving that space for people who actually needed the money. 

When he left the house that day, it was to clear skies and a shining sun. By the time he'd set up, the clouds were gathering but Gabe wasn't averse to a little rain. 

Or, as it turned out, a lot of rain. 

But he stayed, because why not, it would be hell of a story to tell. He was drenched by the time he started singing "Raining Men" but it made people laugh and give him money, which were two of his favourite things. 

And then the rain stopped. It took a while for Gabe to notice that the rain wasn't falling on him anymore even though it was falling everywhere else. When he looked up, he saw a bright yellow umbrella over his head. When he looked at the person holding the umbrella, he was met with an amused expression, as though the man was waiting for Gabe to notice. 

"How long have you been doing that?" Gabe asked. The man shrugged. 

"About two songs." The man said, before going back to scrolling through his phone. Well, then. 

Gabe played another 3 songs before deciding to wrap it up because he was really fucking cold and he'd kept the nice man standing long enough. Packing up, he looked at the man, who barely looked past being a boy, and took a moment to admire him. Legs clad in tight jeans were poking out of a long, black coat. His hair was tied back by a neon ribbon and lying at the nape of his neck. 

The man looked up, as though feeling Gabe's scrutinizing stare and smiled at him again. It made Gabe stupidly flustered. It was stupid because it wasn't even a suggestive smile or even a smirk, it was a simple smile. 

"Thanks, man." Gabe said, not willing to go out in the rain now that he was slightly shivering. Alright, this might not have been his brightest idea. 

"You're a student, right?" The man asked and Gabe nodded. "I'll walk you to your dorm." 

And he did and if Gabe expected him to say anything, he was disappointed. But Gabe welcomed the quiet after singing for so long and when they reached the dorm, Gabe turned to the man, grinning. 

"Do you wanna come up?" 

"No, thanks. I actually have a class in 15 minutes but thanks for the offer." The man laughed. 

"Well, thank you-" Gabe stopped, realizing he didn't even know the man's name. 

"William." The man provided. 

"William." Gabe said and it felt nice, the word lazily coming out. William smiled and then bid him farewell before walking back the same way they'd come. 

William. Okay. 

-

"You're gross." Pete said, even as Patrick placed a bowl of soup beside Gabe. Gabe weakly flipped him off (not Patrick, never Patrick) and sneezed thrice in a row again. 

"The rain was unexpected." Gabe said for the fiftieth time. 

"Yeah, which is why you should have packed up and left like a normal fucking human." Pete sighed. 

"I met a really hot guy." 

"I'm sure he'd love to see you now, covered in snot and being all gross." 

"Shuddup."

-

Gabe tried busking more often in hopes of catching William again but with no luck. He'd almost stayed during another surprise rainy day but Pete had physically dragged him away. By Pete, he meant Pete was just angrily stomping in front of him and it was actually Andy who was dragging him. 

He was soon starting to think that putting up MISSING posters would be a good idea. Then Patrick had to give him the Stop Being A Creep talk. 

And then he saw him. He was at a cafe getting a sandwich and diabetes shoved into a cup when he saw the pair. 

William was no longer wearing a coat, just a shirt that had too many buttons open and a waist coat. His hair was also let down but the smile was the same and he was also leaving. 

Shit. 

Gabe tried to make it out but by the time he'd apologized to the person he's spilled his drink on and offered his sandwich in recompense, William and his companion were gone. 

God fucking dammit. 

-

The next time, he saw the person William had been with. He was arguing with Brendon and maybe Gabe was the only one who could see Brendon's heart eyes as the guy yelled at him. 

"Brendon's pretending to be a conservative to rile up the hot guy." Pete said when he sat down next to him. 

"You emos with your mating rituals." Gabe teased. "I saw the guy with William." 

A look from Pete, the Don't Disappoint Patrick look, silenced him. 

-

Eventually, William's friend, Ryan, did end up giving into Brendon's weird charm. Cute little emo's with their eyeliner and sexting and their constant PDA. 

Although, he couldn't hate them, not when they were the reason he bumped into William again. 

"You!" Gabe exclaimed and William looked up and smiled. God damn that smile. That smile haunted Gabe. 

"Hey." William said, as though they were old friends, as though he hadn't been driving Gabe mad for the past 3 weeks. 

There were a lot of things Gabe wanted to say. 'What do you study?' 'Where've you been?' 'What do you study?' 'Whats your last name?' 

"I missed you." He blurted out instead. Stupid, stUPID. "I mean, i looked for you- not in the creepy way, my friend made sure of that- and I saw you that day but you disappeared." 

"Maybe you should take my number." 

And it couldn't be that simple, after weeks of looking at everyone with a yellow umbrella and of pining, it couldn't be that simple. 

But it was. 

-

Their first kiss was under the rain. 

-

They didn't get married under the rain, because Ryan would have killed them but they managed to fit a lot of rain and water analogies into the vows.


End file.
